Changes
by Daichia-Inuyasha
Summary: Kira is a clumsy blond girl with good intentions. She moves to her childhood town. Soon after that she finds love. And her delicate heart is tampered with. KaixOC SkyexOC Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Kira dropped the last bag on the ground. "Whew that's the last of it". Sighing she walked outside to pay the man with the horses and wagon. "How much was it?" She asked squinting up at him trying to ignore the glaring sun behind him. It was a bit easier because of the trees. An old man sat up on a rickety old, wet wagon. He coughed and Kira could make out a laugh.

" Dear child you asked me to drive you from Mineral town to Forget-me-not-valley" Kira didn't like being called child

"Yes..."

"That's 200 miles...in the rain."

Kira remembered the downpour over the roofless wagon. She had to throw a tarp over her luggage and the old man and her got soaked. Kira nodded.

"That's about..." The old man looked up as if looking at the numbers in his head. "Five 'Undred gold" He said the number proudly as if that's the number of medals he's won in his life.

The golden headed girl scowled at him then at her small purse. She looked back up at him. The man looked down at her smiling as if he enjoyed her misfortune. Well it was becoming his fortune. Kira gave him the gold.

"Thank you"

She turned.

"Wait there missy"

"Yes?"

Her shoulder length hair swishing back Kira turned.

"Ye can have ma horse"

"Really?"

"Sure"

Kira unclipped the horse from the wagon.

"Thank ye sir" Kira smiled one of her sweetest smiles. The girl turned leading the horse into the stable that came with the house she just bought.

The old man chuckled. He tipped his hat and clicked at the horse which began to move. The horse he just gave her was poor and had no use what so ever.

Kira closed the stable door behind her. Just before she left she heard a meow. Kira turned sharply wondering what could have made the noise. A black kitten walked out. "Awwwww" Kira walked over to it. It ran away from her. Kira ran all over her small barn chasing after the kitten. She tripped and felle over the ground. "My clumsiness again... Aughhhh" The clumsy girl hit the ground. She soon realized her mistake. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwooooooooooo" Kira cradled her hand between her legs.

After her little episode in the barn Kira had a new kitten and about a pound of straw in her hair. The girl washed out the hair and put on a pair of purple overalls. She only ever wore overalls. She then walked out the door ready to see her old childhood town. Kira had bought the farm house to start her new life in Forget-me-not-valley. It came with stables, four chickens, two sheep, and one cow. Kira walked down the path to the town centre. The inn looked almost the exact same. The teenager walked inside.

"Kira!"

Ruby ran towards Kira as soon as the girl stepped in the door. They embraced in a hug.

"Oh Ruby I missed you and your amazing cooking"

"You will certainly have some soon"

"I will look forward to that now where's Rock?"

"Up in his room of course"

"Thanks Ruby"

Ruby patted Kira on the back then walked back to her post at the front desk. The young women climbed up the stairs to the hotel rooms above. With scarce memory Kira knocked on the door she thought was Rock's. If it wasn't well she hoped she wasn't disturbing anyone.

"Come in" said a familiar voice. Kira opened the door to see Rock sitting on his bed with Lumina sitting on the chair across from had short blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and a white vest. Lumina had short brown hair that was held back by a hairband. She wore a tartan olive dress.

"Kira!" Rock got up and put his arm around Kira's shoulder.

"Lumina you remember Kira right?" Rock turned and kissed Kira on the forehead. Blushing Kira noticed Lumina with angry eyes. "Ummm yes...Lumina" Kira said as she pulled herself out of Rock's arms. Kira wasn't really interested in Rock. Sure he was nice but he was pretty full of himself. Besides him and Lumina seemed like a good couple.

"Well it was nice to see you two... stop by the old farm it's mine now and I named it Kira's Ranch"

"Will do" said Lumina as she just wanted Kira to leave. Kira closed the door and heard faint murmurs from the room. "Cute couple" Kira whispered to herself.

Kira laughed uncontrollably at one of Griffin's Jokes. The Blue Bar was the second last stop for Kira's visiting frenzy. The young woman visited almost everything in town except the mansion where Romana, a friend of her mother's lived.

"I am stopping by the bar every night so don't you worry Muffy"

"Oh that's great Kira" The gorgeous blond girl hugged Kira.

"Alright, bye!" Kira waved as she walked out the door.

Kira noticed that the streetlights were on. She walked quite fast since she was scared of being attacked. Kira felt a bit better when she began to climb up the moonlight covered stairs. Only when she saw the fountain Kira heard; "Stop Thief"

Kira saw Lumina running down the stairs from the courtyard to the house.

"Kira! have you seen Phantom Skye?"

"Wh-?"

"I am Phantom Skye" interrupted a charming voice.

Suddenly Kira couldn't move.

"Hello Ladies" A handsome man walked into the courtyard from the darkness. He had shoulder length silver hair. A brown leopard jacket occupied his shoulders. He wore semi-tight purple pants and black shoes. He was more than handsome, he was gorgeous.

"Ph-a-antom Sk-ye" Lumina tried to say.

"Oh why hello Lumina, the moonlight adds to your beauty"

Lumina blushed. Phantom Skye turned to Kira.

"Same with you my dear what's your name?"

"K-kira"

"Oh well I look forward to seeing you again Kira"

Skye began to walk down the steps.

"Goodbye beautiful"

Kira's heart beat as fast as possible. After a few minutes Lumina and Kira could move again.

"Wha-wha-what happened?"

Lumina looked at Kira harshly.

"You don't remember him?"

Kira shook her head.

"Well he just put a temporary curse on us... freezing us, some call it the chick beam... Well he is a thief...And a smooth talker..."

Lumina seemed to be under his curse of attraction. Lumina coughed.

"Well let's go see Grandma"

Kira followed Lumina up the steps knowing that she would be dreaming about Phantom Skye that night.


	2. Chapter 2

An annoying alarm beep woke up Kira.

"No mum 5 more minutes" She murmured half thinking.

The alarm continued to beep keeping the tired teenager away from her dream land. Jasper her new cat jumped up onto the bed. He meowed and meowed pawing at her arm. "Obviously Hungry" muttered Kira. The annoyed young woman pulled the cat off the bed and pulled off the covers. The sleek black cat continued to meow.

"I'm coming, I'm coming"

Kira opened the cat food can and put it into the new cat dish. Jasper meowed in content. The lazy teenager had half the intentions to crawl back into bed.

"No" She breathed deeply

"I am a farmer now...I need to work" Kira told herself as she walked to her shower.

After the shower Kira forced down her burnt breakfast before going outside.

"Alright let's see..."

Kira looked down at her to-do list. First scrawled across on her list was Water plants. Kira grabbed the watering can by the pond. She carefully filled it with water then nearly tripped spraying it all over the plants.

"Well...that's...uh...done!"

She moved on to the next item on her list, cut grass for cows. The sickle reminded Kira of the Reaper. She hastily hacked at the tall grass making a messy pile at her feet. She did her best to make a squarish circle by wrapping it in string. Kira walked across the farm finding the large metal silo. The teenager looked up at how high it was.

"Hello?" She asked into the silo.

"Hello Heloo Helooo" Replied the echo.

Scared of ghosts Kira quickly threw the oval bundle of grass into the fat storage tower.

Then Kira went to collect the eggs from the chickens. She looked at the chickens all strutting around with their heads bobbing. The teen climbed over the fence made of lumber.

"Come here little chickens" She called.

Kira carefully walked to one that was apparently named Penny.

"Penny, Pennnnnyy Penny"

The chicken looked at Kira with her eyes gleaming.

"Bock?" said the chicken.

Hands outstretched Kira ran towards the chicken.

"BOCK!" Screamed the chicken fluttering around.

"Come 'ere chicken"

Kira chased the chicken all over the fenced area. Then the teen noticed an egg glossy in the sun poking out of the straw.

"Yes! An egg!" Kira grabbed the egg in delight and began dancing around with it.

"An Egg An Egg!" The animals watched her prancing about in fear. With all her movement the egg slowly slipped out of her grasp and made a crumbled cracked heap in the straw.

"Aughhhhhhhh"

Kira fell to the ground. She wasn't going to get used to this anytime soon.

The teenager went for a walk that she needed desperately. And this walk was a long one. It was soon very dark out. She was seriously thinking of moving back to Mineral Town.

"I wish the days were longer" Kira sighed.

Kira walked down the path from the mine. The young woman suddenly smelt...curry?

"Hello beautiful" Skye walked out of the shadows.

"Skye!" Kira gasped.

"Yes that's me I do usually take a girl's breathe away"

_God he's arrogant. But I think I like it. And he is so gorgeous. His silver hair._

"Trail me" Skye grabbed Kira's hand and led her to a bench.

"Sit my love"

Kira sat unquestioningly.

"So my dear how are things for you"

Kira got ready to speak. He made her feel like hot butter on toast.

"You know I missed you since our meeting last night"

He smiled slightly.

_Oh that smile!_

"I'm hoping to see you again."

Kira crazily leaned in to kiss him. The young woman fell onto the park bench.

_He's gone!_

Kira was not leaving Forget-me-not-valley...never.


End file.
